Le monde parallèle de Newt
by LilyFlemming
Summary: Newt se réveille dans un monde très différent du sien. A Beacon Hills, il n'est plus question de Wicked, de Thomas et surtout, plus de Georgie. Newt va devoir essayer de comprendre ce qu'il fait ici et tenter de ne pas se faire prendre comme étant le "mauvais" Newt. - Ficlet tiré de ma fiction "Joy : Je te protégerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte"
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour, bonsoir. Voici un nouvel OS du point de vue de Newt Johnson, le personnage de ma fanfiction "Je te protégerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte". C'est un crossover avec ma fanfiction "Teen Wolf 2-0", vous allez comprendre en lisant. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous dans les rewiews ;)**_

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, le front en sueur. Je souffle bruyamment et passe une main dans mes cheveux roux. Je tourne la tête, m'apprêtant à voir le magnifique visage endormi de Georgie Sanders mais celle-ci ne se trouve pas à mes côtés. Je regarde les alentours, je ne reconnais pas du tout la pièce, elle ne ressemble pas du tout à la chambre d'amis que nous partageons avec Georgie alors que je passe Noël chez elle. Le réveil posé sur la table de chevet à ma droite m'indique l'heure et la date d'aujourd'hui. J'écarquille soudain les yeux. Le cadran indique qu'il est bientôt sept heures du matin mais c'est la date qui me cloue sur place : le 15 Mars ! Nous sommes censés être à la période de Noël, alors pourquoi ce réveil m'indique-t-il le contraire ?

Soudain, celui-ci sonne et je l'éteins rapidement. Je me lève et instinctivement, vais ouvrir les volets de la chambre. Je me place ensuite au milieu de la pièce et l'analyse. On dirait la chambre d'un adolescent normal, comme celle que j'ai chez mes parents. Elle y ressemble d'ailleurs comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais que ferais-je à New York, chez moi ? Je me passe une main sur le visage puis quelque chose attire mon attention : un cadre avec une photo à l'intérieur. J'attrape l'objet et souris. Je me retrouve dessus avec Georgie, souriant comme jamais.

Cette jeune fille a littéralement illuminé ma vie. Depuis la mort de Rachel, je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir être pleinement heureux comme avant mais l'arrivée de cette belle adolescente à la chevelure brune m'a fait changer considérablement d'avis.

\- Newt, dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard !, me crie quelqu'un.

\- J'arrive Maman !, réponds-je par automatisme.

Maman ? Aucun doute, je suis bien chez moi à New York avec mes parents. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Me serais-je fais renvoyer du Wicked ?

Je repose le cadre à sa place et descends pour retrouver mes parents dans la cuisine. Ma mère m'embrasse sur la joue et me tend un bol de céréales. Etonné, je le prends et m'assois en face de mon père.

\- Dépêche-toi mon grand, Stiles va t'attendre, me dit-il.

\- Stiles ?, répété-je.

\- Tu sais très bien que ton ami n'aime pas quand tu es en retard, sourit mon père en engloutissant une tartine.

\- J'ai un ami qui s'appelle Stiles ?, m'étonné-je.

\- Newt, arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi de bon matin, rit ma mère.

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux ronds. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Stiles - qui est d'ailleurs un prénom des plus étranges - et comment je peux être ami avec lui. J'engloutis rapidement mes céréales et remonte dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

J'attrape les premières affaires qui me tombent sous la main et file dans la salle de bains adjacente à ma chambre. Alors que je m'apprête à enfiler une chemise à carreaux, quelque chose retient mon attention. Mon torse est immaculé, aucune trace du tatouage que j'ai censé avoir fait depuis peu. Le nom de la femme de ma vie n'est plus gravé sur mon cœur, il a tout simplement disparu. Je commence alors à paniquer, que s'est-il passé ? L'aurais-je enlevé au laser et si oui pourquoi ça ?

\- Newt, Stiles est là !, me crie mon père.

Je grogne et enfile ma chemise. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les coiffer un peu mais cela ne change pas grand-chose. Comme si je n'étais plus maître de mon corps, je file sous mon bureau pour attraper ce qui semble être mon sac de cours et me glisse dans mes baskets pour ensuite descendre et saluer mes parents. J'ai hâte de savoir qui est ce Stiles et à quelle école - si ce n'est pas le Wicked - je suis scolarisé. J'ai pourtant l'impression de le savoir. Mon corps et mon esprit font et pensent des choses que je ne suis pas censé penser ou faire. C'est comme si j'étais dans la vie d'un autre mais que je savais quoi faire.

Une Jeep bleue est garée devant chez moi et je monte dedans.

\- Thomas ?, soufflé-je en reconnaissant mon meilleur ami.

\- Très drôle Newt. Ça t'amuse de m'appeler tout le temps par mon deuxième prénom ?, grogne le brun. C'est pas le moment de m'énerver, je suis pas dans mon assiette.

Je le regarde avec étonnement. Pourtant ce garçon ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Thomas Edison, mon meilleur ami depuis mon entrée au Wicked.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai j'imagine, s'empresse de poursuivre le dénommé Stiles. En fait c'est encore à cause d'Alexia. Tout tourne toujours autour de cette fille...

Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, le visage de Georgie m'apparaît quand Stiles me parle de cette Alexia.

\- J'ai cassé avec Malia à cause d'elle, je ne dors plus à cause d'elle, je ne mange plus à cause d'elle. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : "Tu es amoureux Stiles", mais NON ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Alexia Miller. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus ensemble et je lui ai fait trop de mal dans le passé pour être amoureux d'elle maintenant.

Je regarde mon soi-disant ami et souris. Je connais tout ça, Georgie me met dans cet état depuis quelques mois déjà. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, ça s'est calmé et je mange et dors maintenant, mais avant notre mise en couple, je ressemblais à un zombie.

\- Si tu es amoureux, désolé de te l'apprendre, plaisanté-je.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'est sorti comme si nous étions amis de longue date, ma bouche à parler avant que mon cerveau n'en donne l'ordre.

\- Ouais t'as raison, râle le brun. Quelle poisse !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Etre amoureux est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver, rétorqué-je.

\- Newt tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? T'as oublié qu'on est censé avoir tous les deux tourné la page ? C'est impossible !

\- Si tu le dis...

Nous arrivons enfin au lycée et un panneau me cloue sur place. "Beacon Hills High School", voici le nom inscrit dessus. Ne voulant pas paraître débile devant Stiles, je sors mon téléphone et tape le nom de cette étrange ville dans la barre de recherche internet. Google m'apprend que le comté de Beacon Hills est situé en Californie et qu'il y a très peu d'habitants qui y vivent. J'y trouve ensuite un plan complet de la petite bourgade, avec l'hôpital, le commissariat - il semblerait que le terme Shérif existe encore par ici - et le lycée.

Où est-ce que j'ai atterri ?

Stiles et moi descendons de la vieille voiture et je le suis dans le petit établissement. Contrairement au Wicked, le lycée de Beacon Hills abrite peu d'élèves et ne semble pas assez immense pour que l'on se perde. Instinctivement, mes pas me dirigent vers mon casier. Je semble connaître la combinaison puisque mes doigts tournent le cadenas d'eux-mêmes. Je découvre alors tous mes livres de cours et, comme si je connaissais mon emploi du temps, j'attrape mes livres d'Algèbre et de Littérature pour les glisser dans mon sac à dos. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je sois ici. La seule explication plausible serait que je suis dans un monde parallèle où le moi de ce monde vivrait à Beacon Hills et aurait d'autres amis et une autre vie, d'où le fait que je puisse dire et faire des trucs alors que je ne devrais pas censé savoir tout cela.

Mon regard s'attarde sur un petit livre à la reliure en cuir. Je le prends et l'ouvre délicatement. Je reconnais mon écriture à l'intérieur et je vois des dates inscrites avec un paragraphe dessous. Je feuillette les pages et atteins la toute première où il est écrit :

Journal intime de Newt Johnson.

Mon journal ! Enfin, celui du moi parallèle... Tout cela m'embrouille le cerveau, j'ai beau être un surdoué, s'en est trop pour moi.

La sonnerie retentit. Je jette le journal dans mon sac et me dirige vers une salle de cours qui s'avère être la bonne, celle de Français. De mon plus bel accent, je dis bonjour à la professeur, Mademoiselle Morell - comment connais-je ce nom ? - et vais m'asseoir à une table du fond. Je vais profiter de ce cours pour lire des passages de mon journal intime et peut-être en apprendre plus sur le moi de ce monde. Jusque-là, il va falloir que j'arrête de me poser des questions, que je laisse agir mon instinct du moi de ce monde et de faire profil bas.

Une jeune fille fait son entrée mais je l'ignore jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe à ma gauche.

\- Salut Newtie ça va ?, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je me crispe et mon cœur manque un battement. Je reconnaîtrais ce parfum et cette voix entre mille...

\- Georgie ?...


	2. Chapitre 2

La belle brune me sourit une nouvelle fois et sort ses affaires tout en scrutant le professeur qui débute son cours. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle est tellement belle et tellement attirante. Un désir incontrôlable déferle en moi et j'approche mon visage de ses belles lèvres pleines et roses à souhait.

Soudain, elle tourne la tête, frôlant ma bouche avec la sienne. Georgie recule la tête en pouffant discrètement.

\- Je rêve où tu as essayé de m'embrasser Newtie chéri ?

Je la regarde avec envie. Le fait qu'elle me provoque ne la rend que plus désirable.

\- Alexia ! Newt ! Stoppez vos bavardages je vous prie, s'exclame le professeur.

Alexia ? Oh non, ce n'est pas Georgie, c'est encore une personne qui ressemble à un de mes proches sans l'être vraiment. Quel est ce monde ?

La brune sourit timidement au professeur et baisse la tête pour regarder son cahier. Le cours se poursuit ensuite comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu sais très bien que mon cœur est déjà pris, me murmure la dénommée Alexia en souriant.

Mon cœur se retourne alors dans ma cage thoracique. Je sais très bien que cette fille n'est pas Georgie mais elle lui ressemble en tout point à la différence qu'elle a l'air moins timide que ma petite amie mais moins farouche.

Je tourne la tête pour regarder ailleurs, ce n'est pas le moment pour sortir le journal du moi de ce monde. Je croise alors le regard de Thomas... enfin de Stiles. Celui-ci me sourit chaleureusement puis repose son regard sur ma voisine de table. On peut y lire toute la tendresse et le désir qu'il ressent pour la jeune fille à ma gauche et je souris en me rappelant que je regarde Georgie de cette façon.

#~~#

Me voilà enfin tranquille. J'ai dit au professeur de sport - qui se fait appeler Coach par tout le monde ici - que je m'étais foulé la cheville et il m'a laissé partir en étude. Sauf que j'ai décidé de rester dans les vestiaires, là où personne ne viendra me déranger pendant deux petites heures.

J'ouvre lentement mon journal et le lis entièrement, toujours plus choqué dès que je tourne la page. Il semblerait que ma vie ici soit semblable à celle que je mène au WICKED, à la différence près que je vis à Beacon Hills, une petite ville de Californie peu connue et peu peuplée mais remplie de créatures surnaturelles. Loups-Garous, Kitsunes, Coyotes-Garous, Banshees, Aquaphiles, tout y passe. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Georgie ... enfin Alexia ait elle aussi des pouvoirs magiques qui, si je l'ai bien compris, sont des pouvoirs d'Hydrokinésie. D'après mon journal, celle-ci est simplement ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle et, en arrivant au collège, nous avons fait la rencontre de Scott McCall (Loup-Garou dorénavant) et de Stiles Stilinski (Thomas) de qui nous sommes devenus inséparables. Il y a eu ensuite plusieurs problèmes dans la petite ville dès le moment où Scott s'est fait mordre et est devenu une créature surnaturelle et Alexia a avoué sa vraie nature. Stiles et moi sommes restés humains mais semblons être un atout majeur de notre petite meute puisque nous trouvons toujours une solution aux problèmes survenus. Dans mes pages, il n'est jamais question d'une attirance pour qui que ce soit et surtout pas pour Alexia que je considère comme ma sœur. Mais il est beaucoup question du fait que la jeune Miller souffre de son amour pour Stiles et qu'elle ne sait pas comment faire pour l'oublier et rester seulement ami avec lui. Celui-ci semble l'aimer tout autant d'après mes dires, mais je ne veux pas m'en mêler pour les laisser faire. L'un comme l'autre croient que l'autre ne le voit que comme un simple ami même si cela est faux.

Je referme le bouquin avec violence. Comment Georgie peut-elle en aimer un autre ? Je sais très bien que cette fille n'est pas ma Joy mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la considérer comme telle.

Je suis coupé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. La photo de Georgie - non pardon d'Alexia - apparaît à l'écran et je n'hésite pas à décrocher.

\- La meute d'Omégas est en train de me poursuivre dans la forêt. Newt, préviens les autres et rejoignez-moi vite !, hurle la jeune fille dans le combiné.

Comme si mon autre moi prenait le contrôle, j'envoie un SMS à tous les contacts de ma "meute" et sors en trombe des vestiaires pour rejoindre le parking. Je sens au fond de moi que Thomas... putain je m'y ferais jamais... je veux dire Stiles et Scott vont arriver et qu'on va aller aider Alexia alors je reste planté là. D'après ce que j'ai lu, une meute d'Omégas - qui sont des Loups-Garous sans meute, c'est quoi ce délire ? - tuent des innocents depuis plusieurs jours puis disparaissent sans laisser de trace, alertant mes amis qui tentent de les retrouver et de les stopper.

#~~#

Comme prévu, Scott et Stiles sont rapidement arrivés, semant leur professeur de Sport et sont montés dans la Jeep du jeune Stilinski à ma suite, pour démarrer en trombe. Nous sillonnons dorénavant la forêt à la recherche de la brune et, grâce à l'ouïe et à l'odorat de Scott nous la localisons rapidement. Elle se bat comme une lionne face à tous ces Loups-Garous. Les autres membres de la meute sont déjà là, se battant eux aussi pour leur survie et Scott se jette dans la bataille sans hésitation alors que Stiles attrapent deux battes de Base-ball dont une qu'il me tend.

\- A l'attaque !, crie-t-il en assommant un des hommes.

Celui-ci s'effondre mais un autre réattaque et je lui assène un coup à mon tour. Pour la première fois que je suis ici, je me rends compte que ma blessure à la jambe a totalement disparu. Dans ce monde, il n'a jamais été question de Rachel donc pas d'accident. Ça me fait pourtant bizarre de voir que je peux être campé sur mes deux pieds sans problème. Mais, même si cela est un point positif, je préférais encore perdre une jambe que perdre Georgie. Et celle-ci n'existe pas ici...

* * *

 _ **Voilà encore un petit chapitre. Personnellement, je ne l'aime pas trop car je le trouve bâclé mais j'avoue manquer d'inspiration et il faut que je raccourcisse l'histoire au maximum. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **Dyana Poppins = Merci encore pour ta rewiew, c'est pas grave, les fêtes ça fatigue XD. En tout cas, j'espère que tu reviendras poster rapidement et que tu continueras tes fictions qui sont en pause depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, j'ai hâte d'en lire la suite ! ;)**_


	3. Chapitre 3

La bataille dure déjà depuis plus d'une demi-heure et les forces commencent à me quitter. La batte de Base-Ball que je tiens entre mes mains est recouverte de sang et je pris pour que celui-ci ne me coule pas sur les doigts. Je n'ai tué aucun Loup-Garou mais je sais que j'en ai salement amoché certains. Les autres, je les ai repoussé assez longtemps pour qu'une personne plus à même de se défendre, les assaille.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois soudainement Stiles en très mauvaise posture. Sa batte vole pour atterrir loin de lui dans les fougères et un Oméga montre les dents, prêt à déchiqueter sa gorge. Je m'apprête à aider le brun en me dirigeant vers lui mais un autre Loup me stoppe et attrape mon arme entre ses dents. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive que le bout de bois se casse en deux entre mes doigts. Je recule, soudainement apeuré. Si je ne trouve pas de solution ou que personne ne me vient en aide, je vais sûrement mourir.

Je vois alors Alexia nous regarder, tous les deux avec affolement. La brune se rapproche puis, effarée se stoppe. Elle semble hésiter entre sa gauche et sa droite, entre Stiles et moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien avec insistance. Georgie ne peut pas me faire ça, elle ne me laisserait jamais tomber, pas même pour Thomas.

Mais cette jeune fille est loin d'être Georgie, elle préfère choisir l'homme qu'elle aime plutôt que son meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait la même chose, c'est un dilemme trop compliqué à trancher pour que j'en veuille à l'Aquaphile. Celle-ci essuie une larme qui s'apprêtait à couler, me lance un regard désolé, puis se dirige vers le jeune Stilinski, plus déterminée que jamais à le sauver.

Je reporte mon regard sur l'Oméga, ça y est je vais mourir sans même avoir pu revenir dans mon monde, aux côtés de Georgie. Tant pis, j'espère au moins que cette Alexia pourra finir avec Stiles si celui-ci prend son courage à deux mains et lui avoue ses sentiments. Je suis sûr qu'ils y arriveront. Je ferme les yeux, prêt à sentir les griffes de la créature s'enfoncer dans ma chair...

\- Newt ! Newt, réveille-toi !

Je rouvre les yeux, le cœur battant. Je m'assis dans ce qui semblerait être un lit puis scrute les alentours. Je suis dans une chambre, celle que je partage avec Georgie chez elle. Pris de soulagement, je regarde la jeune fille qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

\- Newt, ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?, s'enquit-elle.

Je prends la jeune fille dans mes bras et la serre jusqu'à l'étouffer. Je lui embrasse ensuite le visage puis le cou puis les lèvres. Elle s'éloigne en rigolant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?, demande-t-elle en souriant.

Je décide alors de tout lui déballer sur mon récent rêve. Une fois mon récit terminé, ma belle Georgie éclate de rire.

\- Newt, tu sais très bien que, même dans un autre monde, je n'aimerais que toi.

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! Que dites-vous de cette fin ? Je trouve ça encore un peu bâclé non ? Bref, dites ce que vous en pensez dans les rewiews ;)_**


End file.
